


The Last Death

by Reeamathemage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, no beta we die like men, or at least it's supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeamathemage/pseuds/Reeamathemage
Summary: As Harry became Master of Death he saw many of his friends pass on without him, he just never thought they would.
Relationships: (mentioned) Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Death & Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	The Last Death

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad!!

As the last star twinkled out before them Harry gave a small sigh and a weak smile graced his lips, it was time. The last thing had finally gone in this universe and as it did Death’s purpose was finally fulfilled. With no duty left they would finally fade from the universe, Death had explained to Harry oh so long ago, when his mastership had still been new. Harry would finally be able to see all those he had lost again. Oh how great it was to be, seeing all those he had loved again after a millenia. He could still remember them clearly (remember their deaths horrid, and heartwenching, and miserable deaths as their souls faded away into peace, peace he would never get, not until now.) His beautiful, amazing, spitfire of a wife. The best seeker he had ever seen, master of the bat-bogey hex, and love of his life. (She had gone of old age in the end, he could never decide how he felt about it. One who had fought besides him so many times never having died a warriors death, but he supposes at least she got peace in the end.) His best friends, Ron and Hermione, who he had loved so dearly. Both brilliant in their own ways, Hermione as the top witch in her year all throughout her time at Hogwarts and Ron as an expert strategist always ready with a battle plan, even if just for chess. Both who had been so loyal even after the bullshit they’d faced because of Harry (they had both gone by a political assasination in the end. Their lives ended too short by someone who thought Hermione hadn’t deserved to be the Minister for Magic as a ‘dirty mudblood’.) His gorgeous children, the lights of his life. Teddy, the godson he had taken in after Andromeda’s death, the small cub of his Dad’s friend, always reminding him of the amazing wolf who had been his father. James, named after the father he had never met and the godfather who had broken out of Azkaban for him, the eldest of his and Ginny’s biological children. Albus, named after the leader of the light and the horrid potions master who had loved his mother and acted as a spy for the fight against Voldemort in the end, a Slytherin he could never quite understand but loved so dearly anyways. Lily, named after his lost mother and the most bizarre girl he had ever met, his sweet baby girl who acted just like her mother. (He never figured out how they went, by the time his grandkids had grandkids and he hadn’t aged a day he decided it was time to leave his old life behind. Maybe it was for the best he never knew, his sweet children dying might have broke him.)

The last one he had now was Death, and soon they would fade together into oblivion. Two friends, together until the end of time. Harry could once again see all the people he lost, and Death could once again see Life, who had faded long ago, with no more things to breath life into, and they could do it together. 

“We’ve had a good run, ey Death?” Harry asked, preparing for his final moments. 

“Yeah, yeah we have,” Death responded “shame I have to go now.”

“It is, but we’ll do it like we do everything, together.”

Pity filled Death’s eyes as he turned to Harry, cupping his cheek. “Oh Harry, I am afraid this is one last adventure I must take alone.”

“What do you mean Death? We can do this together, last two beings in the universe as it dies, our purpose nonexistent as we fade to once again see our friends.” 

“Oh, Harry, sweetie, no. I am so sorry, but as my Master I cannot reap your soul so you may pass on. We must part ways now, goodbye.”

“What? No! You- you must be kidding!” Death’s form slowly began to shimmer away into transparency “You can’t leave me alone Death, please don’t leave me alone! please, oh Merlin, please! You- you can’t! You’re the only thing I have left! Please! Everyone else is gone!” But It was useless, Death’s form disappeared as he begged and his voice lowered as he let out one last plead and sobs racked his body, “don’t- don’t be gone.”

But in the end, they were, and Harry was left in the void of a dead universe, crying for the last friend he never thought he’d lose.


End file.
